To alleviate the staining caused by cationic bacterial agents, a variety of materials have been included in compositions containing the agents. These materials include a wide variety of chemical types with phosphorus containing compounds frequently used.
Included among the phosphorus containing agents used in oral compositions are disodium ethane 1-hydroxy 1-diphosphonic acid as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,458, May 25, 1976 to Agricola et al. Other phosphorus containing agents are polymeric polyphosphonic compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,679, Aug. 16, 1977 to Gaffar and its related patents. A third patent disclosing a particular phosphorus containing compound, namely, 2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4 tricarboxylic acid, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,309, Sept. 23, 1980 to Gaffar et al.
In addition to the above references, the prior art discloses compositions, although not necessarily mouthwash compositions, containing quaternary ammonium compounds and pyrophosphate salts. Included among such references are U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,796, Apr. 21, 1970 to Voss and U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,392, Nov. 28, 1967 to Cantor et al. Additional references disclosing pyrophosphate salts in a variety of oral products include U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,479, May 11, 1976 to Baumann; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,964, May 18, 1976 to Grimm; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,971, Jan. 18, 1977 to Mannara.
While these references disclose the use of pyrophosphate salts in combination with cationic antibacterial agents, they do not suggest the invention claimed herein.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain an effective antiplaque mouthwash which also has reduced staining characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an effective antiplaque mouthwash having improved turbidity.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become obvious from the detailed disclosure which follows.